


Dress

by mszatanna



Category: British Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: All smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mszatanna/pseuds/mszatanna
Summary: You wake up in Henry’s arms and start remembering things from the night before, when you both finally gave in to your desires.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while listening to Dress, by Taylor Swift. English is not my first language so, if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!

I woke up slowly, grunting a little. A light beam was coming from the opened window, but I was too lazy to get up and close it. Too lazy and too comfortable in Henry’s arms.

My head was resting on his chest and my hand on his stomach. I shifted a little, making him instinctively pull me even closer. I smiled softly, looking up at him and watching as he slept.

If we’re being honest, I could watch him forever. I never got tired of it. I always loved to study and mark his features on my mind, and I do it every time I get a chance. But it was different when he was sleeping. Not only because I could stare at him as long as I wanted to without looking like a creep, but also because there’s something so innocent and yet so sexy about watching a man sleep.

His big eyelashes. The small spot on his lower lip that always makes me want to kiss him. His perfect nose and of course, his little butt chin. How can someone be so perfect?

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Henry so peaceful. His breathing was calm and steady, so different from last night. I shivered just remembering it. I could still feel his kisses and touches all over my body. My silk black dress was still on the floor, along with my lingerie and Henry’s clothes.

Everyone always told us that we looked and acted like a couple, but I didn’t actually realize it until last night. I’m a woman who’s sexually attracted to men and I have eyes. Of course I know how sexy and handsome he is, and sometimes I even caught myself imagining how good it would be to feel all of those muscles working for my pleasure. But I never actually took my fantasies seriously and I never saw us as more than friends. Until last night.

The tension was so strong that I could almost touch it. I don’t know. I don’t know what changed. Maybe we were both hiding it even from ourselves for so long that we just needed to let go for once. Maybe we just had that moment of understanding together and we just knew it. I don’t really know what happened. I just know that we were constantly looking at each other. I wanted to kiss and touch him so badly that holding my instincts back made my hands shake.

Of course my self-control went to space once Henry said my name with such a deep and strong voice. I knew, in that moment, that he was thinking the same as me. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my skin, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. That brown spot on his big blue eyes always hypnotized me. How could I look away when he was looking at me like that?

No words were needed. We had an unspoken agreement. He walked towards me as he finished drinking his whisky, looking at me like I was his prey, but not in a violent way. He cupped my face gently, his eyes asking me a silent question. I nodded and we quickly said goodbye to our friends and headed to his place. He held my hand as he drove, caressing my skin with his thumbs. Even the slightest touch made me shiver. And of course he knew it. And of course he looked at me with that cheeky and cocky smile of his, making me blush and look away, biting my lips softly.

Gentleman as always, he opened the car door for me and helped me out. All of the gentleness went away once we were inside, not that I’m complaining. He pushed me against the locked door, holding my hips firmly with his strong and big hands that I was constantly fantasizing about. “Good God, I’ve wanted to do that the entire evening” he growled, looking right into my eyes before smirking and kissing me.

At first it was just a touch of lips. We were savoring each other, getting used to each other’s touch. I moaned lightly, and he took it as an invitation. Moving one of his hands to the back of my neck, Henry pulled on my hair softly, letting my hair down as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I ran my hands along his back, feeling his muscles through the fabric of his shirt, my excitement and anticipation making me already out of breath.

Henry was the one to let go of my mouth so we could breathe. I was willing to drown into the kiss and never get away from him. He pressed his forehead against mine, caressing my cheeks. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, darling” he whispered, his lips brushing on mine. I was so infatuated just by his kiss that I didn’t really say anything; I just nodded and followed him to the bedroom.

I don’t know what I was expecting, but his room certainly surprised me. Not that I paid attention to it last night, but looking at it now I can see things more clearly. Everything was really organized, although Henry didn’t seem to mind the mess we made.

I remember wrapping my arms around Henry’s neck as soon as we entered the room. I kissed him more urgently this time, my hands buried on his hair, playing with his so perfect curls. God, being so close to him made me so happy and so complete. I could be like that forever.

“Fuck, why did we wait so long to do that?” I panted, squeezing the back of his neck softly.

“They say we take some time to realize what we need is right in front of us” Henry chuckled lightly at me, his thumb circling my lips delicately as he looked right into my eyes. “Turn around” he ordered in such a low and convincing voice that I felt compelled to do it.

Henry pushed my hair aside gently, his fingertips brushing on my skin and giving me goosebumps. He kissed my bare shoulder softly as he unzipped my dress, letting it fall to my feet. The slightest of his touches made my skin burn, and when he moved one of his hands to my inner thighs, I couldn’t help myself and let out a whimper.

“Henry…” I sighed as he kissed my neck. I could feel his smirk against my skin. He was loving my reactions. We had barely even started and I was already feeling weak. He brushed his hand teasingly against my panties at the same time he grabbed one of my breasts, pulling me even closer to his body, the thin fabric of my bra allowing me to feel how warm his hand felt on me.

I had my back pressed against his chest, and when he grinded himself on me I could feel I wasn’t the only one feeling affected by everything that was happening.

“Can you feel what you do to me?” Henry whispered into my ear, biting it lightly before turning me around again, holding my hips firmly. I had my hands on his covered chest, my eyes locked on his.

“You’re too dressed” I complained, biting my lips and feeling myself turning red. Everything was so surreal that I didn’t know what to do. My body was reacting the way it should, but my mind was overthinking and controlling me more than I’d like to admit.

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” he said in that deep accent of his, making my legs shake. His hands were now on my butt, squeezing it softly and pulling me even closer to him, our bodies locked together. I moaned in a low voice, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I finally took it off, my hands now all over his chest, exploring his muscles and squeezing all of the right spots. “That’s my good girl” he smirked, holding my chin up.

His lips touched mine teasingly. He pulled away before I could actually kiss him, making me grunt in disappointment. Henry grinned at my reaction, his gaze on my lips. I licked it slowly and teasingly and that was enough for him to kiss me openmouthedly, making the air escape from my lungs.

I had my hands against his chest, feeling his soft and warm skin as I played with his chest hair. That felt so good but I needed more. I needed to feel him, to taste him. I moved my lips to his jawline, then to his neck, taking my sweet time. I licked his skin before sucking it hard enough to mark him. The guttural growl that came from Henry’s throat made my core throb in need of attention, but I wasn’t done with him yet.

Unzipping his pants, I allowed my hands to wander through his covered bulge, feeling his breathing fail. I kissed his chest, biting it lightly then licking the marks I made on him. Henry unhooked my bra nimbly before pulling my hair roughly, making me look at him. “Not feeling so shy anymore, huh?” he said in a dark whisper, smirking at me before kicking his pants off and picking me up, which made me squeak and hold on to his broad and strong shoulders tightly.

It was so surreal to think that Henry was reacting that way because of me. I could never have imagined this would happen but before I could start worrying about what would happen after, he laid me in bed carefully, straddling me. Soon his mouth was on my neck, and the way he was rubbing himself between my legs drift away any remaining thoughts in my head.

“Fuck” I gasped when I felt his tongue playing with my nipples, closing my eyes and throwing my head back. Henry chuckled against my breasts, his teeth brushing lightly on my skin. He nibbled softy on me, making me jolt in surprise.

“If you’re so sensitive up here…” Henry said with a smile, licking the space between my boobs. “I can’t wait to see how you’re gonna react when I’m finally down there” he gave me a devilish smirk, his fingers trailing their way down my body tauntingly.

I couldn’t even find words to respond, because I was already feeling so overwhelmed. I just looked at him, sure that my face was filled with lust. Henry slowly lowered my lacy panties, his strong arms spreading my legs and exposing me for him. He kissed my inner thighs, marking me, so close to my wet folds that I could almost feel him there. I tried to move myself closer to him, but the firm grip on my hips wouldn’t allow me.

“Be patient, love” he whispered so close to my pussy that I whined loudly, trying to buckle my body closer to him again, making him shake his head at me. “If you don’t behave, you won’t get what you want” he raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes locked on mine.

I tried to ease my breath, biting my lips and controlling myself, keeping as quiet as possible. “Such a good girl…” he said fondly, sounding proud. “You know what good girls get?” running his fingers along my wet entrance, he waited for my reply.

Gathering all of the courage I could, I looked him in the eye. “They get fucked, hopefully” I grinned at him.

“So smart!” Henry winked in that special way of his, that wasn’t really a wink. It was so cute and sexy at the same time that it made me moan and laugh. Slowly sliding two fingers inside of me, he finally moved his mouth to the spot that needed more attention: my clit.

“Oh God” I moaned loudly, a wave of pleasure running my entire body. Henry knew exactly what he needed to do to sent me to the edge. At the same time he stimulated my clit with his tongue, he reached my spot with his fingers, making me pull his hair harder and harder. Somehow the stubble he had rubbing against the delicate skin of my thighs made me feel even more turned on.

He kept looking at me the whole time, watching my reactions attentively. At some point, I couldn’t hold his gaze any longer. I could feel my orgasm building up, my body shaking as I felt the heat increase in my core. “Henry!” I yelled as I came undone, gasping for air. He didn’t let go, though, even when I was already sensitive. He continued to work on me through my orgasm, making everything feel even more intense. “Fuck…” I whined, trying to catch my breath as he let go of me, also out of breath.

“Hmm, I don’t think I’ve ever tasted something as good as you, baby” Henry grinned, sucking his fingers clean. I didn’t have the strength to give him a proper response. Instead, I just caressed his hair softly, trying to undo the mess I’ve made.

Grabbing my hands gently, he kissed my belly and all the way up. Henry pinned my arms above my head, his lips touching mine slowly and teasingly. “Taste yourself on my mouth, sweetheart” he whispered, but didn’t move any closer to me. I lifted my head a bit, trying to kiss him, but at the same time he pulled away even further, grinning.

“Don’t tease me like that” I whined, making him laugh loudly. “Let me kiss you… Please” I squirmed under his body, rubbing myself on his hard covered cock.

“How can I say no when you ask me like that?” Henry groaned, grabbing my neck and kissing me harshly. I moaned against his mouth, not only because I could actually taste myself and oh, that was so sexy, but also because the way he could be tender and rough at the very same time was something that I didn’t even think it was possible… And I was loving it so very much.

Of course Henry noticed that. Smiling widely, he bit my lower lip as he pulled away. He let go of me for a moment, sliding his boxer off and brushing the tip of himself on my clit, making my breath fail. “You like it when I’m rough?” he asked, biting my neck. “When I mark you?”

Fuck. I was sure I would have bruises all over my body tomorrow. Usually that would annoy me, but when Henry was the one doing it, I didn’t really care. To be honest, I liked it. It made me feel special. It made me feel his.

“Yes, I love it” I managed to say in a strangled voice, trying to catch my breath as he rubbed his length on my soaked entrance and clit. Oh God, I was so ready for him again and he just kept teasing me. “Henry… Please” I whimpered, needing him so badly. I buckled my hips up, trying to get more contact, but he was stronger and held me down, slowly and teasingly running his fingers along my hips.

“Please what, baby? You’re gonna have to use your words to get what you want…” Henry smirked, looking up at me and kissing my collarbone, gently nibbling on my skin.

“How about I show you?” I groaned impatiently, using all of my strength to switch our positions. He wasn’t expecting it, I saw the surprise on his face that quickly turned into a smile of approval.

“Ohh, I would really love that, darling” he gripped my hips tightly, making sure to leave marks on my skin. I sighed, my hands pressed against the pillows at each side of his head. I lowered myself onto him, biting my lips to suppress a loud moan. “Don’t hold back” Henry demanded in a grunt, his silked voice making me shiver.

God, it felt so good to be so close to him. To feel all of him. I felt so overwhelmed that, for a moment, I couldn’t even move. I just stood still, taking all of him in, finally feeling complete. In my entire life, nothing has ever felt as good as that. Henry was staring me, letting me take my time, waiting for my next move, watching my reactions. He must’ve seen exactly what he wanted, cause he gave me a big smile, his thumbs circling my nipples softly.

I moved one of my hands to his cheek, caressing his face softly, my fingertips on his lips. I leaned down, kissing him passionately as I finally started moving, making us both moan loudly against each other’s mouth.

We kept going on a steady rhythm, not slow, but also not fast. We wanted to make it last. We wanted to make it special. We wanted to remember it and savour it. I felt empty each time he slipped away from me, but when his long and thick member entered my body again, it felt like he never left, making my pleasure grow. “Henry” I moaned against his mouth when he hit my spot, making my whole body tremble.

I let go of his lips, raising my body. He had his hands on my hips, helping me keep upright. I could feel him twitching inside of me, a sign that he was close too. I felt my body losing its strength as my orgasm built up. “I need you to take over” I whispered, my hands smeared against his chest, my nails deep on his skin.

“You can do this, baby, come on” Henry groaned, moving his hips upwards, going even deeper on me and hitting my sensitive spot at each time. I moaned incoherent words, my breathing failing as I squeezed his abs and came hard around him. I could feel myself clenching around him as I collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, my nails deep on his hips. Henry let me catch my breath for a moment before taking control.

In a quick movement, he was on top of me again. “I’m not done with you yet, my love” he groaned, slamming himself inside of me, my legs on his shoulders. Henry rubbed my clit gently with his thumb, smirking down at me.

“Henry, I can’t take another one” my voice barely came out as I tried to push his hand away, failing miserably at the task, another wave of pleasure running my body.

“Of course you can. You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” Fuck. That was it. The way he looked at me, the way he spoke to me, and of course, the way he was fucking me sent me to edge for the third time that night.

“Oh God” I whimpered, closing my eyes. My body was shaking so hard that, for a moment, I thought I was going to pass out. I squeezed the sheets tightly, the air escaping from my lungs again. I wanted to keep my eyes shut, to rest and to breath. But I also needed to watch Henry.

I opened my eyes and I instantly knew he was about to come. Differently from before, he was focused on his own pleasure. He was focusing on me and on my body and on the way he was feeling. He had wrinkles between his eyes, and his mouth was slightly apart, indicating he was also struggling to breath properly. He had dark clouds on his eyes that was a sign of his concentration. His chest was shining and gleaming from sweat, and I could see it go up and down rapidly.

He looked so handsome that I could come again just from that view, and just from knowing I was the reason of that. Henry closed his eyes for a moment but quickly opened them, looking at me. He gritted his teeth, making his jaw clench. I moaned at the view, making him smile at the same time he moaned my name, filling me with his pleasure.

Henry laid on top of me, careful not to smash me with his weight. I caressed his hair, kissing his face softly as we both tried to catch our breaths. After a while, as we calmed down, he kissed my shoulder lightly, sliding himself out of me. I felt so empty and alone, which was ridiculous because he was laying right next to me, watching me so closely that I could feel my cheeks turning red. He wasn’t going anywhere. At least not at that time. I could relax.

Grabbing a towel, he cleaned us both quickly, pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his chest, still feeling so overwhelmed. Henry ran his fingertips along my back, sending shivers all over my body as I closed my eyes. My energy was gone and I was almost sleeping when I heard his voice. “See you in the morning?” he asked, trying to confirm this wasn’t just a one night thing.

Smiling happily, I kissed his chest and nodded. “See you in the morning” I whispered.

I don’t think I’ve ever had a better night of sleep. Not only my body and mind were relaxed enough to actually stop spinning around, but also, I had a nice, warm and comfortable pillow: Henry.

Right now, as I watch him sleeping and as I remember things from last night, I can feel myself so filled with happiness that I can’t stop smiling. I managed to get away from his arms and tight grip, sitting on the edge of the bed. I was looking for a shirt to wear when I heard a small grunt and felt myself falling back in the bed.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going, lady?” Henry asked in his deep morning voice. His accent was even stronger, and he was speaking in a more loosen up way, almost as if he was drunk. Damn, I could really get used to it.

“Well, I was going to make us some breakfast but now I’m trapped in these really strong arms of yours and I don’t really wanna leave” I smiled cheekily at him, kissing his nose as I played with his hair, some curls falling on his forehead.

He smiled lazily at me, enjoying the moment. “Hmm, are you hungry?” he asked with a playful smile, making me look at him with a side eye.

“Not really. Just thought we could get some energy from food after last night… I’m kind of worn out” I grinned at him.

“Oh, are you too worn out? ‘Cause I’m hungry, but not of food…” Henry kissed my neck with a smile, his hands cupping my breasts.

“Henry…” I sighed, trying to think clearly and gently pulling him away a bit. “As much as I’d love some morning sex, don’t you think we should talk about some stuff first?” I cleared my throat, looking at him nervously.

He furrowed his brows, laying on his side so he could look at me. He had his elbow pressed against the mattress, his head on his hand. “Talk about what, darling? Did you not like something I said or did?” I could see concern in his eyes.

“What? No, of course not!” I hurried, trying to calm him down. Oh my God, I sucked at having serious conversations. This took a turn I never thought it would, and now Henry was worried about something completely different than what I was concerned. “I loved everything about last night, Henry. It was perfect” I said softly, playing with his hair, moving his curly string of hair away from his eyes. “It’s just… All of the stuff we didn’t really talk about”

Henry’s expression softened up as he understood what I meant. He held my hand, kissing it softly, his eyes locked on mine. “If it’s up to me, love, I would really love to turn this into a relationship” as he said that, I could feel the air I didn’t even know I was holding back escape from my lungs.

“Yeah? I mean… I would really like that too, but I’m worried…” I shrugged, looking away, my eyes not meeting his.

“Worried about what? You know you can talk to me” Henry held my chin up gently but firmly, forcing me to look at him.

“It’s just that… I love you, Henry. You’re my best friend and I love you so much. But I don’t want you just as my best friend, but at the same time I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship” I blurted out, biting my lips nervously.

“I understand why you’re worried, but if we want this to work out, we have to take the risk. Also, we don’t need to hurry anything. We can take it slow and see where it leads us.” Henry’s fingers were now on my lips, touching them lightly to prevent me from biting them.

“Yeah, but you don’t really have an excellent past when it comes to relationships” I said without thinking and closed my eyes, cursing myself mentally. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that” Instead of being mad at me, Henry was chuckling and shaking his head, throwing his head back. I have to say that was an amazing view to have. “What is so funny?”

“You, darling. You are… something else” he said with a dark voice, looking at me lovingly and desirably, cupping my face with his hands. “And I completely understand where this is coming from. And I don’t blame you. I really have an… unreliable love past. But you know me. And I know you. And I really do believe we can make this work out”

He was talking with so much certainty that I felt stupid to doubt our feelings. “You really think so?” I whispered, a happy smile growing on my face as I leaned closer to him, my lips brushing on his.

“I know so, love” he whispered back at me, kissing me passionately. I closed my eyes, moaning softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, locking our bodies together. “Now that everything is finally sorted out, can we have our breakfast? I really am hungry… Actually, I’m kind of starving right now!” Henry groaned, biting my chin playfully as he tickled me, making me squirm and squeal.

“Yeah, Cavill… we certainly can” I said in a laugh, tangling my legs with his, running my hands through his soft hair and kissing him again. And again. And again.


End file.
